


Bad habit

by mycoffeeaddiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Exes, F/M, Pining Betty Cooper, She misses him, but betty needs him, even tho he lied, its a ben platt song, jughead cheated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycoffeeaddiction/pseuds/mycoffeeaddiction
Summary: Hate to say that I love youHate to say that I need youHate to say that I want youBut I do
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bad habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, and not very good, sorry.  
> Based off 'Bad Habit' by Ben Platt

I don’t want it to be true, but it is. I still love you. I still catch myself thinking about you all time, and checking on your facebook page, just to make sure you’re doing good.

The worst part is, you told me this would happen. You said I would go back to you one day, because you knew that nobody could make me forget myself like you did. Nobody could stop the constant thoughts clawing at my brain but you. Its true, nobody else has ever succeeded in this.

I cry myself to sleep at night, wishing for your comforting words and strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to you. Wishing I could come home and hug you after an awful day at work. I have to stop myself from picking up the phone, just to hear your voice. I have to remind myself that I made this decision, I was the one who wanted to end this, not you.

I remember how you could instantly make me feel better, by picking me up and carrying me to bed, to make me sleep properly for the first time in days, protecting me from this town and all its dangers.

Its harder to remember the other parts, the ones where you lied and ‘had to work late’. The parts where you slept with her, for three months, while still coming home and 'loving' me just the same. 

I wish I didn’t love you. I really do. I wish I didn’t want to call you when I feel myself become anxious. I wish I didn’t need you around me to keep me sane.

I’ve made this mistake before, and I’m determined not to make it again. You’ve caused me enough pain, no matter how much you helped to heal.


End file.
